past present and future love
by manga-lover2958
Summary: what if Cross had another apprentice and sent her to the black order. but she see's someone from her past. who is it? and what are her feelings for them. i suck at summaries so please read. AllenxOC
1. Chapter 1

**My OC**

**Name: Sam (Samantha)**

**Age: 15**

**Family: foster mother Koro and older brother (whom I shall not revile yet.)**

**Features: white hair, reddish brown eyes, pale skin. (is a girl but dresses like a boy)**

**Others: can't speak since she turned Koro into an akuma, was cursed and killed her. **

**warning some things may not make any sense :D**

**story starts a few day's befor Komuirin the 2nd.**

**Enjoy!**

I was running after 2 distant figures but no matter how hard I ran I couldn't catch up. "Onii-san, Koro! Wait...wait for me! WAIT ONII-SAN, KORO!"

'Gasp' I sat up. My arm extended reaching forward. 'Just a dream' I thought realising my surroundings; I was in my room 'if I can call it that' and the mornings rays came through my broken window and torn curtains. I got up from my bed and walked towards the curtains and opened them to let the light in.

I stared out the window for a moment to adjust to the light. I turned around and grabbed my black and white hoodie and black pants. Out from under my clothes came my little golem/friend tiamaria. She flew up onto my head and I stroked her. I then got dressed and pulled my hood up. These clothes originally belonged to my older brother who left me a while ago. I shook the thought off and walked out the door towards the black order.

I found the black order thanks to the guidance of Tia, but it was on top of a mountain. I looked around and saw something that looked like a door. I walked towards it to check it out. When I got closer I noticed it was a lift which meant there was a button nearby …. found it. I pushed the button and automatically the doors opened, I went inside and after a few seconds the doors closed shut.

It was a slow ride up and Tia came out from my hood and flew around my head. The doors opened and I walked out with Tia following me, I looked at all the bat like golems that flew around the area. I stopped in front of the giant gate, "who are you? And what do you want?" a voice came out of a nearby golem.

I couldn't speak so I got a pen and wrote on a note pad ' my names Sam. I'm here to become an exorcist' and showed it to a golem. It was silent for a while then the voice said "have the gatekeeper scan him to see if he's an akuma." I was puzzled at first then looked up to see a giant face inches away from mine. I didn't flinch just remanned still so it could 'scan'. "SCANING TO SEE IF HE'S AN AKUMA!" the face boomed and yellow rays shone over me for a while once it stopped it screamed "HE FAILS! IT'S AN AKUMA IN DESCISE! IT'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!" it was looking side to side and had huge tears falling from its eyes.

Huh cross was right this did happen. Was the only thing that crossed my mind as I looked around the golems had moved further away. Something was blocking the moons light, so I looked up to see a guy with long hair, bandages on his chest and a sword in one of his hands. He jumped up and was about to swing at me but I dodged easily. 'Wonder how I'll entertain myself this time.'

-Lenalee POV-

A young boy from the looks of it walked towards the gate. "Hey there's someone out at the gate" I called to wards the science division. "Is it someone from the order?" called Reever as he walked up to the hologram ball. "No I don't think so but he has Timcampy." I said pointing to his outfit and the golden golem flying beside him. "Yeah guess your right" he said staring hard at the boy. "Who are you and what do you want?" he said to the boy through the golem.

I saw the boy write something down and showed it to one of the golems. It read 'my names Sam. I'm here to become an exorcist' I stared at it for a while when Komui nii-san came in. "what's that kid doing there?" he questioned sipping his coffee. "He said he's here to become an exorcist. But he can't talk." I said looking at him as his face showed no sign of change. "Have the gatekeeper scan him to see if he's an akuma" he said having another sip of his coffee. "Ok nii-san" I said getting the gatekeeper to scan the boy.

After a few minutes the gatekeeper did his usual rejection performance. "HE FAILS! IT'S AN AKUMA IN DESCISE! IT'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!" he said screaming. "Well that settles it, send someone out there already." He said sighing. "Kanda's already out there" I said turning to them. The boy dodged Kanda's attack he stood in the Sam spot for a few seconds and disappeared. "Where did he go?" I asked, "Hey look at Yu's hair" Lavi yelled pointing at Kanda. (When did he get there?) I looked to see Kanda's hair was soaking wet, but how.

-Sam POV-

I decided I'd make him look like a girl, I am so happy I'm extremely fast. I ran and washed his hair in less than five seconds, I grabbed his hands and twirled him around until his hair was dry. He spotted me and tried to cut me. I dodged again and braided his hair. I then ruffled through my bag and found: a flower, a small sewing kit and some fabric. I jumped when I saw a sword near my face. I jumped behind him placed a flower in his hair, and sewed on some material making him look like a girl I quickly took a picture and hid it in my bag.

"K-Kanda look at yourself I heard a female voice say from a golem. "What do you mea-... WHAT THE HELL! LAVI IF THIS WAS YOU I'M GONNA-" he said yelling at the buildings but was cut off. "No wait Yu it was that boy there" another voice said. "WHAT?" he questioned and glared daggers at me. "I'LL KILL YOU" he said charging towards me. Seeing how I had my fun I decided to fight him seriously.

-Lavi POV-

I couldn't believe what I was seeing or rather not seeing. This guy is super-fast and made Yu look like a girl in less than a minute. Yu charged at him but was sent flying back, giving the guy enough time to make a signal to a Timcampy? It flew up and opened its mouth and out came a recording of cross.

"hey all you idiots at the Black order." Everyone sweet dropped at that. That was defiantly Cross. "I'm sending you Sam who is the person over there." He said pointing to the boy who just came in through the door. "Now Sam" he started talking to the boy "I'm going to send you to the Black order. We you get there tell them you want to become an exorcist and show them your innocence. It's likely that they'll send someone to attack you after you have been scanned and make sure to keep paying my debts. Also I'm not going with you I'll be too busy fighting the swarm of akuma that are out of the window over there." He said gesturing to the window to his right. Immediately the boy got up and dashed to the widow and cross gassed him. "Anyway I'm sending a letter of referral, don't lose it Komui. Sam also can't speak and is cursed like my idiot apprentice Allen. Be careful of Sam's speed and strength. This is Tiamaria a golem Identical to Timcampy. Take care of both of them."

"Was it just me or saw cross a little nicer there?" I asked as Tiamaria flew down to Sam who was kicking Kanda's but. "Brother" Lenalee called facing her brother as everyone stared at him. "You there" he said randomly pointing to a scientist. "Go search my desk for that letter." He said to the man. "Brother" Lenalee said again, "I'll help ya" he said running to his office. "Well da-ja-vu isn't it Lenalee?" Reever said.

"What do you mean?" I said looking at him puzzled. "Well something similar to this happened to Allen when he first arrived." She said looking at me like a memory just crawled into her head. "Really?" I thought out loud. "We found the letter Komui said waving it around. "Kanda stop he's on our side" Komui said. "I DIN'T CARE LOOK AT WHAT HE DID TO ME" he yelled into the golem. I looked at Kanda again. His outfit was back to normal, thank god. "Kanda look at yourself now" Lenalee said as she also noticed he was back to normal. "Tch" he said as he put his sword away.

-Sam POV-

The guy tched and put away his sword after realising I changed his appearance back to normal. He glared at me "who are you anyway?" I sweet dropped. He didn't see or hear anything that Tiamaria played? What an idiot. "That's Sam Crosses apprentice. Now get inside before the gate closes." An Asian looking girl with green pig tails said walking up to us and dragging us in.

"I thought beansprout was Crosses apprentice." The guy with long blue hair said as he glared at me, I ignored it of course. "He is but I guess Cross had two apprentices." The girl said. "By the way I'm Lenalee Lee and that's Kanda. It's nice to meet you." Lenalee said with a smile I bowed in return and Kanda walked away. "My brother Komui would like to see you. He's also the supervisor around here." She said leading me through a hall passing identical doors, then opened a bigger one full of people in white lab coats.

"Brother." she shouted entering a messy office with papers and books all over the floor and only desk and a red couch. "The supervisor's asleep." A man with brown spikey hair and science coat said walking in. "hi I'm Reever Wenham. Nice to meet ya Sam. Hold on I'll get him up" I walked over to Komui and whispered something into his ear, almost immediately he shot up screaming "LENALEE HOW COULD YOU GET MARRIED WITHOUT TELLING ME!" he then glompped Lenalee's legs.

"Sorry this is the only way to wake him up." Reever said sighing. "Brother Sam's here." Lenalee said blushing slightly. Komui got off Lenalee's legs and stood up as if nothing happened, "oh well, hello Sam I'm Komui Lee nice to meet you." He said extending his hand and smiling. I shook it and gave a little bow. "Well come with me, I think I know what your innocence is." He said gesturing me to follow him. "Just lie down and show me your innocence please." He smiled entering a white room. I lied down on the table and showed him my cat like ears and tail. "Oh a parasite-type, that's rare. He said looking at my ears and tail carefully. I was wondering if I should show him my other innocence, "now this won't hurt a bit." He said smiling evilly holding a drill.

-3rd person POV-

The science lab, Lenalee and Lavi were bracing their ears ready to hear a scream any minute now, they waited for 5 minutes before Komui came out with Sam, "this guy's amazing he didn't even flinch when I looked at his innocence." "Are you serious? Not even a whimper?" Lavi said poking Sam in the shoulder. "Nope nothing" Komui replied as Sam moved away from Lavi. "Come on Sam let's see your synchronization rate with your innocence." Komui pulled Sam to a triangle shaped elevator, pushed a button and down they went to Hevlaska.

Sam POV

Komui dragged me down to get my 'synchronization rate'. Witch puzzled me a bit, I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens. We passed floor after floor after floor until finally the lift stopped, I looked around and noticed 5 men in cloaks sitting in chairs "god has blessed us with yet another" he said, his voice echoing around the room. Suddenly a white tentacle thing wrapped around my waist lifting me up, but I remained calm. I looked to see what was picking me up. A big white thing that had a women's face said "Don't be afraid, I shall not hurt you." she looked at me then gently placed her forehead against mine.

"13%...21%…...47%...64%...97%. 97% is your maximum sync rate you and your weapon carry. Sam, you are the healer of the time destroyer, the giver of life and the ender of the war." She said as she put me down back on the platform.

"Thanks Hevlaska. That was a very interesting prophecy, they may be encrypted but whatever Hevlaska says comes true. You also have a very high percentage. Getting extra speed, strength and other things from you innocence is very good, it also looks cute." He said grinning.

Komui started talking on our way back up "I'm sure you're tired I'll have Lenalee show you around. And then your room." He said as the elevator stopped, I nodded my head and walked off to find Lenalee. I decided to look in the science department first because she was her brothers assistant she probably stayed to help them or something like that. I opened the doors to find my hunch correct, she was serving them coffee.

I tapped her shoulder and she turned around with a soft smile on her face. "Oh, hi Sam. Can I help you with something?" she asked her smile getting bigger. I took my pen and paper and wrote politely if she could show me around. "Sure I can, I'll just be a minute. These guys really need their coffee." she said after reading the paper.

When Lenalee finished handing out all the coffee's she showed me around the building and lastly my room. "This is your room, it's next to a boy named Allen, he's also an exorcist but's on an assignment to Switzerland and he might be back tonight or tomorrow. Well if you need anything just ask ok? Bye" she waved while walking back to the science division, I waved back and entered my room. It had a bed on the other side of the room, a desk next to the door, another door leading to what I assume a bathroom and few pictures on the wall. But one picture I particular caught my attention, it was of a traveler. 'I'm here Koro. I'll keep on moving forward.'

**Yay finished!**

**If you have any comments or questions just place them in a review and I'll answer them. **

**by the way Lavi's just popped up there, like he always dose.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with chapter 2! Sorry if it took a while. Once again some things may not make sense.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

**-Sam POV-**

My eyes stung after waking up to the suns rays. I crawled out of bed and walked to wards the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out I noticed some clothes on the bed and looked at them. It was black and white with silver buttons and an emblem. A hood was attached and it was mixed between a small jacket and coat.

I put on my black pants, black singlet and the coat/jacket I found on my bed, it fit perfectly. I was extremely hungry so I went to the dinning hall. Remembering what Lenalee showed me yesterday I went down a curved hall and through big doors.

It was a rather big room and looked like it was desighned to fit as many people possible. I also saw people lining up near a bench and getting food from it so I lined up to. When I finally got tho the front a man with purple braids came up to me. "Oh you must be the new guy. Well aren't you mysterious looking?" he said in a high pitch voice. Not wanting to be rude I bowed my head slightly. "oh you have manors. My names jerry what's yours hun?" I wasn't sure how to answer that because I couldn't talk.

"Oh Jerry this is Sam." I heard Lenalee say and turned to see her. "Hi Lena-chan. So what can I get you Sam?" he asked. "Sorry Jerry Sam can't talk. That's why I'm here, the science division made a list of food so he can tick what she wants." Lenalee said holding a long piece of paper. "Oh ok then, I'm sorry you can't speak. Just tick what you want ok?" I nodded taking the list from Lenalee. "Be careful Jerry Sam's a parasite type like Allen." She said leaving. "Oh cooking for you may be just as fun as it is for Allen." He said not caring and not noticing i had finished ticking most the things on the list.

I gave it to him and watched him look through it. "You sure you can eat all this?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded calmly expecting this; I had 3 parasite type innocents two Komui didn't know about. But I'm not going to tell him, I don't want to go through what I did again.

I walked over to the closest empty table and sat down to wait for my meal, which I thought would take a while but surprisingly it only took 10 minutes. "Sam! your orders done, sorry for the wait. Enjoy." I was amazed at how fast he could cook. I went up to get my food. It took two carts to carry all the dishes. Oh how happy I am.

-Lenalee POV-

I went to the dining hall to get the coffee for the science department and to make sure that Allen's party was in order. When I entered all I saw was 3 piles of dishes that reached to the ceiling. Did Allen already come here? I was hesitant at first but approached the dishes slowly and looked around to see all the finders backing away or staring in disbelief. Even Jerry had stopped cooking to look. As I went through the carefully stacked plates I found Sam. Oh thank god it wasn't Allen.

Knowing it was ok I went over to Jerry. "Hey jerry what's wrong?" I asked concerned. He never stops cooking unless it was to sleep. "Oh hi Lenalee, it's just he got that food only 1 minute ago and he's almost finished." He said looking at me then at Sam still in disbelief. "Wait really. 1 minute and he's almost finished?" I mean even Allen can't eat that much that quickly. "Hey Jerry can I have the science divisions coffee please." I said remembering I still had to get the science division's coffee. "Oh, sure honey. Here you go." He said giving me the tray packed with coffee. "Thanks" I said turning but once I did all the dishes and Sam were gone. "Hey Jerry, where did Sam go?" I asked looking around for him. "Looks like he's finished. Look all his dishes are washed and dried; he really is a nice guy." He said turning his head towards the piles of dishes that were clean spotless, that guy's incredible.

Well the science division needs their coffee. On my way back I bumped into Allen who was on his way to the dining hall. Oh no I've got to stop him. In the end I made him deliver the coffee with me. When we entered there was a huge robot but nothing bad could come from it right?

"Ok who want's coffee?" I said after looking at the robot, then it took brothers coffee and started drinking it. How bizarre. "Um Komui can it drink coffee?" Allen asked a bit afraid of what was going to happen. "Oh Allen even though it's a part of me it's still a robot so I don't think it can- oh It drank it all." He said as the robot gulped the last of his coffee.

For some reason its camera turned red and it started saying I needed an operation to look manlier? What did my brother make this time? We'll all I know is that this can only end badly. "Run Lenalee! Run!" brother started screaming. I did try but it picked me up. While Reever tried to shoot it brother kept stopping him and then having a conflict between me and the robot he called Komuirin the 2nd. Then he got a sinister smirk on his face.

"I just remembered Allen's here with us." He said and Allen looked scared as if his life was about to be over. "Komuirin it seem Allen has injured his innocence. Could you please help him?" oh brother how could he. But what's going to happen now? Poor Allen, i feel sorry for him. "New priority exorcist needs healing." It said looking at Allen, but wait what it is going to do to me. Then it placed a gas mask over my face let out a gas and then darkness was all I saw.

-Sam POV-

I was lying on my bed remembering my past. The boy named Allen, I wonder if he's like the Allen I knew when I was travelling with Koro. He was really cute, had brown red hair and a gentle smile.

-Flashback-

"Wow Koro the snow is so beautiful." A 11 year old Sam said (she has brown hair and a glove over her right hand to cover it up and a head band covering her ears.) as she looked around the snow covered streets of London smiling. "Yes the snow is beautiful. Oh Mana is that you." Women with blonde hair and a long coat on ran towards a man with a top hat and a boy next to him. I followed after her.

"It is you. My, how long it's been." Koro said smiling at the man. "Ah Koro, a long time indeed. And who's this young lady beside you?" he asked bending down to my height to look at me closer. My grip on Koro's coat got tighter. "This is my foster daughter Samantha, Samantha sweetie this is Mana an old friend of mine. Say hello" she said patting me forward. "n-nice to meet you." I said bowing really low. "It's nice to meet you to Samantha" he said kindly.

"Mana who's is the young man next to you?" when Koro asked I looked up to see a boy around my age. "This is my foster son, Allen walker." He gestured the boy to come out from hiding. "Nice to meet you." He said shyly. He had brown reddish hair, silver blue eyes, pale skin and a warm smile. He looked really cute, but just like me he had a glove over his hand but on his left one, how strange.

Koro and Mana giggled and started talking. I looked at the snow again, it was so soft and beautiful. Allen seemed to have noticed and said "do you want to play in the snow?" I looked at him for a while a bit embarrassed that he'd been watching me. "Sure, let's make a snow man." I said pulling him towards a large plie of snow.

We had made the bottom and head when I decided to ask about his hand. "So Allen, why do you have a glove on your left hand?" I asked putting stones for the snowman's buttons. He stopped patting the snowman and looked at me a little scared. "Oh I'm sorry Allen you don't have to tell me if you don't want too." I said waving my hand defensively. "What about you? Why do have a glove on your right hand?" he asked looking at it. "I asked you first" I said teasingly. "How about I show you if you show me?" he asked. "Gloves off at the same time sound fair?" I asked. "Sure, but not here." He said glancing around, "yeah I agree" I said and spotted a tree with vine like branches that dropped down at the corner of the park we were in. "over there" I said pointing it out to Allen. "Good eyes. Let's go." He said dragging me towards the tree.

We went under the tree and looked out to see if Mana and Koro noticed anything, luckily they didn't. "Alright on three?" he said grabbing his glove. "Yeah, ok. On three" I said grabbing mine. "One, two, THREE!" we yelled taking if our gloves at the same time. To my surprise our hands looked exactly the same. Red, deformed and a green glowing cross in the middle of the back.

"It's the same." I said looking at his as he looked at mine. "Wow I've never met someone with the same arm as me." He said slightly shocked and happy at the same time. For a few day's Koro and I stayed and travelled with Allen and Mana, but all good things come to an end and the next day me and Koro would be leaving down a different road but I didn't want to go.

I cried under the tree that looked like the one at the park when I first met Allen, I loved travelling with them but me and Koro had to leave in the morning. I hugged my knees to my chest tighter, until someone placed their hand on my back. I looked to see Allen also very sad, "oh 'sniff' hi Allen." I said trying to dry the tears. He sat down next to me, I leaned on his shoulder for comfort while he rested his head on my head. "Hey Allen, say you won't forget me please." I said still upset, but I don't want him to forget me because I would never forget him.

"I'll never forget you Samantha." He said giving me his warm smile that made me so happy. "Hey Samantha how about I make a promise to you?" he said getting another one of his ideas. "Ok. What sort of promise?" I asked wanting to know what his idea was. "When we grow up let's get married ok?" he said blushing and smiling, "ok. Pinkie promise." I said lifting my hand extending my pinkie to him. "I promise." He said as we shook pinkies.

-end of flashback-

The next day me and Koro left and I never saw Allen again, though I doubt he would recognise me. 'CRASH' what was that? It came from outside. I opened the door the see a boy with white hair talking to Kanda and yelling at him as he walked away, the boy from what I could see had white hair, but smelled familiar. Then a giant robot caught him by his foot and held him upside down. He activated his arm, wait my left arm used to do that before I managed to reach the state beyond it. Before my arm became the white knight. Could he be, no way? Could he be Allen Walker? Komui shotting a dart at him caught my attention, and his arm deactivated. I might as well help it looks like Lenalee is unconscious.

-Allen POV-

I activated my innocence when Komui shot something into my neck it deactivated and I couldn't move I was so sleepy. I can't move and I see all these Komui look alike robots holding sharp instrument chanting that I need surgery. But I can't move to prevent it. I'm going to die because of Komui.

I can't move and all I can see is Lenalee, robots and sharp tools. All I can do is watch, my body is numb and I feel so sleepy. I guess this is it, stupid Kanda couldn't even tell me where the weak point is. As I was halfway through I felt pressure on my arm, and then I was pulled out of the robot. I looked around to the person, he had an exorcist uniform with the hood up so I couldn't see his face, (that and his back was to Me.) black pants, gray boots and white gloves. I landed on the floor but still couldn't move, I wonder if that guy is going to be alright? When it comes to Komui I don't think he will be.

-3rd person POV-

Sam pulled Allen out of the machines mechanical arms and he landed on the ground but still couldn't move. Komui now out of the scientist's hands tried to shoot a dart into Sam but she moved away in time to dodge but unfortunately hit the drowsy Lenalee. While Komui was panicking about hitting Lenalee the crazy Komuirin the 2nd started going at Allen again. Sam saw this, picked Allen up, jumped over the robot and landed gracefully. Realising she couldn't fight while taking care of Allen she placed him in her room and continued to fight the robot.

The said robot started heading to her room, it got in front of the door and was about to attack but Sam managed to kick it out of the order before it could even hit her, thanks to the combination of two of her innocence's.

"NOOO KOMUIRIN! YOU'RE A DEVIL SAM! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS." Komui screamed as Sam walked away to her room and the science division was grateful to her. "Alright chief, I think Lenalee wants to talk to you." Reever said pointing to the now conscious Lenalee. "OH, LENALEE YO'UR ALRIGHT! I'M SO HAPPY." Komui yelled running to his sister. "Brother, GO TO YOUR ROOM AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE." She said kicking towards his room.

As she did Sam came out holding Allen unsure what to do with him. "Oh just place him in his room the dart should wear of soon." Lenalee said politely smiling. She went to the room next to hers, placed him there and asked Lenalee a question she needed to ask. She wrote it on het note pad to show Lenalee. The words read 'what his last name?' Lenalee was puzzled at why Sam would ask such a question but answered it anyway. "His full name is Allen Walker, why" Lenalee asked still curious on why she would ask that question. But Sam was too shocked to say do anything except "no way. Is it really Allen?" after 3 years, she spoke and Lenalee heard her.

After she was snapped back into reality when Lenalee statured "you actually spoke" she whispered to herself but loud enough for Sam to hear. She then dragged Lenalee to her room and shut the door peering out to make sure nobody saw. She turned to Lenalee and said "Lenalee I want you to know my relationship with Allen." She said taking off her hood, showing her long white hair, the scar on the right side of her face and the fact she was a girl.

Lenalee was shocked when she let her hood down. "You-you're a girl?" she asked stuttering, "Yeah so? I have other secrets." She said placing her hands on her hips. Realising how rude she was being she sat up and gave a small bow, "sorry. Um what is your relationship with Allen?" she asked curious on what Sam said before.

She told Lenalee her past with Allen and how he promised that they would get married, but left out the part about their hands. Lenalee was moved and found it cute that they made a promise like that. "Oh and Lenalee, don't tell Allen, and don't mention my real name" she said pulling her hood back on. "What is your real name?" Lenalee asked tilting her head. Sam was silent for a moment but then boldly said "Samantha." Lenalee then realised that Sam was just a nick name. "when my brother left me I abandoned my last name." she said standing up and heading out her room leaving a dazed Lenalee standing there in silence.

-a few days later-

Sam was in the cafeteria eating her lunch (everything jerry could cook) until Komui's voice boomed through the loud speaker. "SAM HEVLASKA WOULD LIKE TOO SEE YOU AND SO WOULD I." almost everyone held their ears due to him shouting into the microphone. 'I think he's still mad at me for destroying Komuirin the 2nd.' Sam thought as she finished cleaning her dishes. (yep she eats really fast)

Sam stood on the elevator as she was on her way to Hevlaska by herself. As soon as the elevator stopped he was in front of the white glowing exorcist. "I have asked you down here to find the sync rate with your other two innocence." She said lifting me up. "actually Hevlaska I have more innocence but their equipped type so you didn't know I had them." Sam said stopping Hevlaska. "You have more?" she asked. "Yeah, there here with me so go ahead and let's see what my sync rate is." Sam said as she got Hevlaska to check out her innocence.

-Later-

Sam was on her way to Komui and was thinking about her sync rate with her innocence. ' I'm almost 100% with all my all my innocence except 1. Maybe I should tell Komui about my other innocence' she opened the door to Komui's office looked at him sleeping on the paper covered desk so she let him sleep and helped the science department finish some paperwork.

-Reever POV-

Sam came out of the chiefs room and came up to me holding a paper. Sometimes I forget that he can't speak and asked what she wanted and she took most of the papers off the floor around my desk and left to the corner. I was puzzled but tired and continued to work.

It was half an hour later and I'm only done 1 page on this essay, no ones going to bed on time. Looks like an all nighter. I was wondering when Lenalee would bring coffee when a stack of papers slammed onto my desk making almost everyone jump. I looked and saw behind the stack of papers Sam gathering more off the floor. Did he finish this whole stack in just 30 minutes? That's impossible isn't it? I watched him leave with an even bigger stack then the last one. Is he smart enough to do all this stuff? Even I'm struggling to keep up.

I looked through the papers he wrote they were amazing. Neat penmanship, all calculations making sense and not one mistake all done in 30 minutes, if he didn't do them it would take 30 days for us to do it. This guy's amazing. I peeked to where he was working and watched him write. He was going so fast my eyes couldn't keep up. Is this guy human? Feeling more at ease I continued my paper work and right on time Lenalee came in.

"you guys must be working hard, you can almost see the floor" She said handing me a coffee. "thanks but it's mainly thanks to Sam. He did a stack of paper work I just 30 minutes, it's amazing." I said taking a sip of coffee. "really?" she asked shocked. "yeah and not one mistake in his results and calculations. He a genius." I replied looking in his direction finding him enter the chiefs room with a stack of papers. If he's planning on getting the chief to sign those he'll come out disappointed.

We all waited for him to come out, then we all heard a huge crash and after a few minutes he came out with the papers signed by the chief. This guy's unbelievable! He dose stacks of paperwork in 30 minutes or less, doesn't make mistakes, has neat handwriting and managed to get the papers signed by the chief, looks like we'll be getting sleep tonight. He came up to me and handed me the signed work and went into Komuis office followed by Lenalee and later Allen entered. Are they going on a mission?

-Allen POV-

I walked past the science department and I could almost see the floor. They must be working hard today I thought as I knocked on Komuis door and heard him give permission for me the enter. I pushed the door and found Komui looking tired on his desk, Lenalee and that guy who saved me from Komuirin standing there. "What's going on?" I asked walking towards Komuis desk. There's a mission I'm sending the three of you on. Apparently a town is repeating October 28." He said as reeve came in and gave us more information. Komui gave us a warning that if we go in we might not come out but we were willing to take that risk.

**Me: Finally this took forever **

**Gred: it's about time **

**Me: shut up why don't you write a chapter?**

**Gred: because I'm too lazy **

**Me: … that's it?**

**Gred: yup **

**Me: I HATE YOU 'goes and cries in a corner'**

**Sam: please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: yay chapter 3**

**Sam: good job **

**Me: thanks ^.^**

**Road: yay I finally come in**

**Me: Shh spoilers **

**Lenalee: warning some things may not make sense.**

**Me: enjoy! **

-3rd person POV-

Sam, Allen and Lenalee sat in the first class compartment of a train on their way to the location of the rewinding town. "There isn't much information to go on." Allen said looking through the papers Komui gave them just before they left. "Your right this will be difficult with a small amount of information" Lenalee said also looking through the papers.

Allen looked up from the papers in his hand to Sam who was against the window sleeping? "What's his name?" Allen asked breaking Lenalee's concentration. "Oh that's Sam. He's a new exorcist why?" she asked Allen wondering why he asked the sudden question. "Oh I guess I still need to thank him after the whole Komuirin incident." Allen said nervously and scratching the back of his head.

"Well he should wake soon. Why don't we rest for now? It'll take a while to get to the town and finder so let's rest while we can." Lenalee said placing the papers into her suitcase. "Ok I am kind of tired." Allen said stretching.

They rested their heads on the side on the cart and slowly closed their eyes to be engulfed by sleep.

-Allen POV-

I was surrounded in darkness, I didn't know what to do so I walked and walked. "Allen don't forget me, please." A voice called out, familiar angel like voice so soft and yet so sad. I wanted to find them, "WHERE ARE YOU?" I called looking side to side frantically. "I'm here Allen. You made a promise to me. Please don't forget me." The voice replied but started to fade at the end. "WAIT WHO ARE YOU?" I asked as a light started to surround me. "Don't forget Allen." The voice faded as the light shone brighter and it felt as if I was being sucked into it.

I shot my eyes open and looked around confused. Wasn't I on a train with Sam and Lenalee? Now I'm outside and moving. Wait I'm not even touching the ground, I looked to see I was on someone's back. "What's going on?" I asked and Sam suddenly stopped and let me down. I noticed when he turned around that he was carrying Lenalee and the suitcases, how on earth did he carry me?

"Do you want some help?" I asked noticing his hands were full with Lenalee but also that he was carrying the suitcases in a few of his fingers. He nodded and held out the suitcases for me to carry, I took them and we continued to walk down the dirt road.

After about 15 minutes Lenalee woke up and apologised to Sam who patted her on the head to say that it was ok, after watching the two I remembered that I still had to thank Sam for saving me from Komuirin. "Um Sam I would like to thank you for saving me from Komuirin. Thank you." I said bowing as he looked at me.

I was getting nervous because he didn't answer, I started to look up and then he ruffled my hair. "He says it's ok." Lenalee said smiling as I sighed in relief standing to my normal height.

We continued to walk the dirt road and according to Lenalee almost there. We spotted a finder at the entrance of a town, but he looked familiar. As we came closer I realised it was Toma the finder I was with on my first mission. I ran towards him seeing how the last I saw him was in Mater with 'shiver' Kanda.

After we greeted each other he told us about how he couldn't get in and that no one comes out. Assuming this was caused by innocence me, Sam and Lenalee entered and passed through the barrier, but on the other side people were running around like crazy, like any other normal day.

-3rd person POV-

Sam, Allen and Lenalee entered the barrier around the town to see busy roads like any other normal town. Nobody seemed to have noticed that October 28 keeps repeating itself. After a while of walking around Lenalee suggested that we spilt up and ask around for any clues to help them investigate.

Sam and Allen agreed and they all left into three different directions after deciding to meet up at a nearby pub at noon.

-Sam POV-

After looking around for anything unusual I decided I wasn't going to get anywhere soon so i went down an ally out of the people's sight, spread my pure white wings and took flight into the endless sky. I looked at the town from a safe distance so nobody could see but stay in the barrier seeing as it just spits me back to where I entered.

As I was flying around I noticed a group of kids making fun of a women, one threw a snake at her but she dodged it but had a very annoyed look on her face. I was about to continue flying when something she said grabbed my attention. "When you throw the same thing at the same time thirty-one times, I tend to remember it!" she doesn't seem to be effected and realises that October 28 is repeating.

She went down an ally and my right eye spotted an akuma but from what I could see so did Allen.

-3rd person POV-

Miranda was walking through the ally muttering about what would happen next when a huge shadow loomed over her. She turned around to see a level two akuma. 'Something different today' was all she thought as she backed up against the ally wall, the akuma drew closer to her and slammed one of its hands around her, trapping her against the wall.

'Am I going to be killed?' she asked herself as the monster in front of her drew closer and asked "where's the innocence? Where?" Miranda tuned her head to the side facing away from the akuma. "Let the women go." A voice at the end of the ally said as Allen had his arm was activated, his hood up and Timcampy flying beside him. Miranda and the akuma looked at Allen as he stood there.

The akuma attempted to shoot Allen, letting Miranda go to do so. Miranda stared as Allen dodged the attack and continued fighting the blue level two akuma. Thinking that the town had stopped rewinding she ran out of the ally with a huge smile and tears leaving her eyes but too caught up in the joy she didn't hear Allen's pleas for her to come back giving the akuma an opportunity to attack.

The akuma was about to attack Allen who was facing the end of the ally when Sam came and hit the akuma on the head with one of her seven innocence and it exploded right behind Allen. Before he could turn around Sam flew into the air and down another ally so she could deactivate her wings.

Still puzzled about the akuma and strange women Allen shook it off and made his way to the pub seeing as it was almost noon. He was later followed by Sam then Lenalee and Miranda who nervously walked in with her shoal around her head.

-Lenalee POV-

I came into the pub to find Allen and Sam already in here, Allen placing an order to the waiter who was having a hard time keeping up and Sam who was playing with her fork, they can both be so childish sometimes. I came over to where they were sitting and sat across from Allen next to Sam.

"Ah Lenalee. While I was looking around I found a strange woman who noticed that October 28th is repeating," he said cheerfully as the waiter left our table but this is good news. "Where is she?" I asked looking around but his face changed expression into a look of shame on himself. "She um got away while I was fighting an akuma who was also after her. I'm sorry." He said a bit depressed. I sighed and suddenly his face lit up, "here I'll draw her." He said getting out a pencil and paper.

He was drawing rather slowly, in a careful manner. He did take his time because a few plates of food arrived. When he was done he handed it to me and I looked at it. What was it supposed to be?

"What's this?" I asked looking up at him, he then sneezed and apologised. I told there was no need to be sorry. "How could you lose her?" I asked. "Well she was awfully fast, but with this sketch I drew of her we at least have a lead on what she looks like." He said cheerfully. I sighed and looked at the paper" a sketch of her huh" I said out loud. "Is it that bad?" Allen asked looking at me, though I broke the truth to him "yes it is." I said nodding my head and he looked down. "We should never have spilt up." I said closing my eyes.

I was going to look again but Sam grabbed the paper and turned it around and started to draw. "Come on Sam now isn't the time to be doodling." I said but couldn't see the picture because she was covering it. After a little while she handed me back the paper there was a picture of a women with dark rings around her eyes and her hair was in a bun. This picture was very good "is this her Allen?" I asked showing him the picture. "Yeah that's her. I think a bunch of kids called her Miranda." He said handing back the paper.

"Are you certain the demon said innocence?" I asked Allen trying to make sure I got all the details. He nodded as another plate of food came to the table. "Sorry for the wait." The waiter said just before leaving. "All this?" there were 12 plates on the table not including my cup of tea. "Oh no half of this is Sam's. Isn't that right?" Allen said turning to Sam who was wiping her face with her napkin. "Wow you're a very fast eater." Allen said a little wide eyed. "Well he is a parasite like you Allen." I said remembering he didn't know what her innocence was.

"Ah that explains it, I guess it's my turn, let's eat." He shouted as he then began eating. He wasn't as fast as Sam but did eat quicker than any normal person. Any way I think that we should watch over her." Allen said after wiping his mouth. "How did you guys go?" he asked. "Well it seems that we can't leave after we split up I tried to leave but I always managed to find myself right where I started. What about you Sam?" I asked turning to her.

She held up the picture of the women Allen was talking about, "did you see her too?" I asked guessing what she was saying and she nodded in return. She then pointed towards Allen and I looked at him, for some reason he was looking at Sam "are you the one who destroyed the akuma?" he asked a little surprised but she nodded as if it was no big deal. She then took a pen and wrote on the paper

'I also managed to destroy 2 other akuma both level 2. But one of them got me, It looked like a snake and my body's numbing but before I'm paralysed completely I would like to point out that Miranda is behind me and Lenalee.' after reading it I turned around and saw a depressed looking woman with a shoal on her head. "Lenalee that's her." Allen yelled across the table pointing at her. She screamed and jumped out the window but Allen had caught her dress and had half his body leaning out the window.

After getting her in i felt a pressure on my shoulder and looked to see Sam breathing heavily, I then remembered what she wrote she was poisoned. "ALLEN SAM NEEDS A DOCTOR." I yelled feeling her forehead. She's burning up, how did she last as long as she did? "Right I'll call one." He said running to a phone, as he was about to dial Sam tugged on my shirt and whispered "don't what will happen when they see my innocence? Just take me to the east boarder of the town. I saw some medical plants hurry." She said as her breath was getting even heavier.

"ALLEN I'M GOING SOMEWHERE CANCLE THE CALL!" I yelled heading out the door and was soon followed by Allen and Miranda.

When I got to the east boarder there were lots of plants growing around the place I placed Sam down as Allen ran towards us, "how is he?" Allen asked panting and soon followed by Miranda. I turned back to Sam and felt her forehead, "his temperature is rising, and it's not looking good." I said turning to Allen who was looking down.

"Danm. Why didn't you let me call a doctor?" Allen said in a guilty tone. Why would he I should feel guilty. "He wanted me to take him here, I don't know why though." I said looking down but when I looked back she was gone.

I looked around and found her grinding plants together. I ran to her she was still panting hard, I tried to make her stop but she continued and poured the juices into a cup and drank it.

-3rd person POV-

Sam drank the combined juices of the medical plants and then stood as Lenalee was trying to stop her from pushing herself. She then whispered to Lenalee "I've made the antidote, all I need to do is rest and in a few hours I should be back to normal." Lenalee nodded and went to Miranda. "Excuse me Miranda could you by chance spear a bed for a few hours? Sam needs to rest for a while." Miranda was about to answer when Sam speed past them both and hit an upcoming akuma.

Allen turned around and shot another. "LENALEE GET MIRANDA OUT OF HERE YOUR DARK BOOTS CAN GET HER TO HER APARTMENT! WE'LL HOLD THEM OFF THEM!" he shouted attempting to shoot another. Lenalee picked up Miranda and jumped from roof top to roof top towards Miranda's apartment, leaving Allen and a weak Sam left to fight 3 akuma.

One akuma shot blue fire that turned to ice as it hit the floor, another had four faces and his voice was so high pitched it hurt your ears, the last one had blade like arms that were so sharp they could cut almost anything.

Sam dodged and the blue akuma's fire but was too weak to fight properly. She was about to activate white knight when the four faced akuma hit her onto the ground and she skidded across the dirt. "SAM!" Allen shouted turning his attention to his weakened friend. Allen ran to Sam to see if she was alright but before he could he was stopped by the three akuma.

Outside the town the rain was pouring and Toma was under a tree to shelter himself, he was waiting when he noticed someone at the entrance. "A young girl with blue hair and a purple umbrella that had a pumpkin on it stood in silence until the girl spoke "so this is the rewinding town." The young girl then closed the umbrella and held it in front of her, "what are you planning road-sama Lero?" the umbrella spoke and she started walking towards the town. The umbrella hit the barrier first, then followed by the girl and they both disappeared into the town. "Who was that?" Toma asked himself, he was too stunned to do anything.

Allen held Sam while the three started arguing how to kill them, Allen who was getting tired of this attempted to shoot them while they played rock, paper, scissors. The three akuma managed to doge his attack, "that's no fair, interrupting our game." The four headed akuma yelled at Allen shaking his fist. Allen replied still pointing his weapon at them "I'm not going to wait for you." They all them charged at the two and yelled together "KILL THE EXORCISTS!" they were about to attack when a voice boomed in the sky.

"wait." Imidiently they all stoped and Allen became puzzled, but Sam recognised the voice and grew angry. The voice then continued and became more childish, "looks like you're having fun. Maybe you forgot about your job to collect innocence." The three became silent and so did Allen and Sam. "Return" the voice instructed in a more serious tone, immediately the akuma speed up into the sky and disappeared. Allen was puzzled and looked back down at Sam.

-Allen POV-

The akuma disappeared into the sky, I looked at Sam to see if he was alright. I felt his forehead his fever had gone down but I should still take him to Miranda and Lenalee. I placed him on my back and started walking towards Miranda's home to soon have Lenalee land in front of me. "Where are the akuma? How is Sam?" she asked looking around and then at Sam who was on my back sleeping. On our way back I told her about the voice and Sam's condition. She then took Sam from me and carried him back to Miranda's. Now that I think about it he was extremely light, I wonder why?

We knocked on Miranda's door but she didn't answer. "Do you think something happened?" Lenalee asked "I don't know" I replied.

I opened the door and Miranda screamed "NO! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" she asked/screamed. "Um… the door, it was unlocked so…" I replied and she stopped crying for a minute, but them continued "THEN DON'T BARGE I WITHOUT KNOCKING!" she screamed.

"But we did knock and when you didn't answer we got worried, so we came in. besides Sam isn't doing too well." Lenalee said the last sentence a little sad. "Um Miranda…" Lenalee began but was cut off by Miranda screaming and crying again. Miranda then climbed the table and state shaking her head, Lenalee handed Sam to me and went over to Miranda "calm down, Miranda" Lenalee said approaching her.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?" Miranda started but was cut off when she saw the key from around her neck fall to the ground, she leaped in attempt to catch it but didn't make in time and fell to the floor with a 'thud'.

Miranda picked up the key panting heavily, "dose the key belong to the clock there?" Lenalee asked standing up. "Yes, it's silly for me to hold onto something so old isn't it?" Miranda asked looking us. We looked at each other and then back to Miranda, "not at all. It's your treasure right?" Lenalee asked smiling. "Yes it is." Miranda replied and then told us about her past, how she got her clock and how much it meant to her.

When she was done I thought it was a good time to tell her how much we needed her, "Um Miranda we also need you to help us." I said trying to convince her but all she said was "eh?"

After explaining what innocence was and convincing her she lent Sam a bed and we walked around town. As she told us her daily routine we looked to see what and where the innocence could be, but came empty handed.

Miranda sat at a table sewing a ripped stuffed sat and we stood there silently. "I didn't see anything eye catching." I whispered to Lenalee trying not to disturb Miranda, "me nether" Lenalee whispered back and we both sighed disappointed.

It was almost 12 'o'clock when Miranda had stopped to yawn. "Look the day's almost over" Lenalee said looking at the clock. When the hands stuck 12 and the clock donged at the time Miranda suddenly stood up and went to bed.

We watched her slide the cover on and a few seconds later the room became blue and clock faces appeared on the floor, ceilings and walls. Suddenly the clock started pulling the clock into it, the wind was incredibly strong and me and Lenalee were about to be sucked in.

-Sam POV-

I ran and ran toward my brother who was far ahead of me, I reached for him but it wasn't enough. I almost caught him when the sound of a clock interrupted my dreams. I sat up and walked towards Miranda's room.

As I came in the room became blue and clock faces covered everything. A wind started sucking them all in as well as Lenalee and Allen. I couldn't reach them so I activated my white knight and with bandage-like strips grabbed their hands.

They were too busy looking at the clocks that they didn't notice me starting to reel them in. I grabbed their hand when they were in reach and pulled them towards the door frame so they could hold on.

"Ah Sam are you ok?" Allen asked looking at me in worry, I nodded my head then clock faces from outside entered and the clock sucked them up as well. "It's sucking up today's time." Lenalee said seeing the pictures the faces showed of today.

It stopped after a few seconds and everything was normal again except for the fact the sun came up. "IT'S MORNING" Allen yelled looking at the rays of light that came through the blinds.

Miranda sat up soon after "huh I don't remember going to bed" she said and we all turned to her direction.

After helping Miranda cook breakfast, I went to inspect the clock while they ate. I tried to touch it but my hand passed through. I heard Allen had finished eating so I dragged him into the room and showed him that I couldn't touch it. He stared for a while and attempted himself but ended with the same result.

After trying to inspect it some more Allen stepped in and stuck his hands out. I almost chuckled and went to get Lenalee and Miranda.

Once I convinced them to come with me once they entered the room Allen said "hey look I'm a clock exorcist" and they screamed in union.

"ALLEN HOW DID YOU GET IN THERE?" Lenalee asked with her pig tails standing in the air and Miranda screaming for Allen to get out of her clock. After explaining that only Miranda could touch it, we came to the conclusion that Miranda was an innocent hostess.

We tried to get the clock to change time back to normal but it didn't work. We at least knew what was causing it all we needed was a plan.

It was almost the afternoon when Miranda, Allen and i were told to take a break from the part time job we were trying. Miranda handed out tickets, Allen wore a pumpkin on his head while juggling and balancing on a ball with one foot and I had a pumpkin mask on while balancing on a ball with on hand and juggling with my feet.

After sitting down Lenalee came up to us, "I didn't know you could juggle Allen." She said sitting on a create next to Allen. "Well as a kid I was a bit of a clown. My foster parent was a travelling street performer and he taught me a few things so we could make money." Allen said laughing when he finished.

"You were very good to Sam. Where did you learn to do that?" Allen asked turning to me. I grabbed a stick and wrote in the dirt "my foster mother." Allen brought his knees to his chest and put his pumpkin head back on and a tear came from one of its eyes. "I see you were also an orphan. When did you join the order Lenalee?" Allen said trying to change the subject

"Well I've been there as long as I can remember. My parents were killed by akuma leaving me and my brother alone in the world. When the order found out that I was the accommodator for the dark boots they took me away from my brother, the only family I had left, and wasn't allowed to leave. It was more like a prison. But when my brother came I was so happy and he came for my sake. So I decided to fight for him." By the time she had finished I had my mask on my face and Allen had another tear coming out of the pumpkins other eye.

"How nice you have a brother like that." Allen said turning to Lenalee. I sat beside her and patted her head, she looked at me and said "don't worry I'm fine now."

"You all had such sad pasts. I thought I was the only unfortunate one in the world." She said as if she was about to cry but changed her expression. "I'm going back to work." She said and looked back to Allen and Lenalee.

"Hey pumpkin heads where can I find tickets to the pumpkin and witch show?" I tuned and saw Road. "Ah the tickets are this w-"Allen started but was cut off by me attacking Road but she dodged out of the way. "Sam what are you doing?" Lenalee asked surprised, "she's not an akuma." Allen yelled.

I glared at Road, "well how do you know who I am exorcist?" Road said standing on Lero. "Let's play" she said flying away, I chased after her. Allen and Lenalee were about to follow when they heard Miranda scream and went to her said while I chased road.

I activated my white knight and grabbed Lero. I pulled them back towards me and almost attacked when I felt a presence behind me. I turned to see an akuma but I hit me before I could move out of the way, and darkness took my vision.

**Me: yay this is my longest chapter yet.**

**Road: and I made my appearance **

**Me: I can't decide who I should pair Lenalee with between Lavi and Kanda. So please help me chose by voting in a review. **

**Allen: thanks for reading.**

**Sam: and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: chapter 4**

**Lenalee: something's may not make sense **

**Me: thanks for the reviews **

**Sam: enjoy **

-Sam POV-

I woke in a strange room, I looked around and felt an enormous amount of pain. I looked and saw my tail was bolted to the wall. I tried to move but my wrists and ankles were bound by chains reaching towards the floor and ceiling, like it was forcing me to stand.

I smelt blood and looked around, I saw Miranda tied to her clock, Lenalee in a chair with Road next to her and Allen who was unconscious and his arm bolted to the wall. When I saw Allen a tear ran down my cheek, my teeth and fists clenched and I glared at Road.

I started to pull my tail out but caught Road's attention. "So you're awake. That's good I wanted to ask you some questions." She said walking towards me. "Why should I answer?" I said faintly. "Because if you don't I'll kill the boy." She said pointing at Allen. I gritted my teeth, "fine"

"First question who am I?"

"Road Camelot, the Noah of dreams and the eldest Noah."

"Good. Now just how do you know that?"

"Because a long time ago I ran into Tyki."

"That so? Then one more question why do you dress like a boy? I admit you had me fooled at first too but I realised while I took off your coat to try it on."

"I'm just a tomboy. Besides I hate skirts and dresses"

"That's simple enough, but how can a layer of bandages hide such big breasts?"

"WHAT'S THAT GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING?"

"Well I'm jealous. Mine are really small."

-3rd person POV-

Sam kept arguing with Road, but stopped when Sam had enough. She started pulling her tail out which caused her a great amount of pain but she didn't scream. She finally pulled her tail out ripping the wall paper in the process. The Akuma, Road and Lero just stood watching with slightly wide eyes as she slowly stood up.

Sam attacked Road but she dodged and smiled her evil smile as she floated backwards, "let's see if you can protect two of your friends at once." As road finished her sentence all the floating candles bottom sharpened and pointed towards Allen and Miranda.

"Damn!" Sam shouted as watched the candles point at her friends. The candles started flying towards an unconscious Allen and screaming Miranda, Sam activated her white knight and had it protect Miranda while she protected Allen, but had only one way to protect him in time.

-Allen POV-

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a shadow in front of me. My vision was slightly blurred and my arm really hurt, I heard Miranda scream and my vision was snapped back by it. I looked at the shadow and found it to be Sam. But where were we and what was that strong smell?

"Sam, are you ok?" I asked but all he did was remain silent but turned his head to reveal blood dripping down from his head and mouth. I then realised that strong metallic like smell was blood.

Sam made a small smile before collapsing, "SAM!" I yelled as he laid there lifeless. "Hahaha looks like Sam managed to save you and the women but died in the process." I looked up to see the girl from the theatre "YOU?" I shouted surprised, then saw Lenalee sitting beside her. "Lenalee?" I said confused at why she was sitting there. "Not any more, Road has made her into her doll" the blue akuma said, shifting next two the two girls.

So she was road I looked to see if she was an akuma but she wasn't, "you're not an akuma, so tell me what you are?" I asked wanting answers. She was about to answer when a weak voice spoke "she is a human who has the Noah geans in her body, she befriends akuma and is on the millennium Earls side" (BTW Sam's using a boy voice) I looked down to see Sam slowly stand up. "But the millennium Earl creates akuma as weapons to kill humans" I said not believing a word he said.

"And weapons also exist for humans to kill each other am I right? The millennium is our brother and our savour. We are the chosen one the true apostles of God. I'm Road and I'm in the family of Noah" she smirked at us but I just couldn't believe it still what they were saying, a human couldn't be on the said of the millennium Earl.

"You exorcist think you organization is so powerful don't you? I did too until I turned Noah" she continued and I continued to question myself why would a human- and she's definitely not an akuma.

What do I do?

-3rd person POV-

'What do I do?' Allen thought still in doubt, pain and confusion. "What? You don't believe I'm human?" road said interrupting Allen's thoughts slowly walking towards them. "No you're not human." Sam said just above a whisper making Road stop, "what do you mean I am human. Do you not believe me?" Road said placing her hands on her hips. Sam was silent for a few seconds, then a smirk crawled onto her lips "no you're not human or akuma you're the unfortunate souls trapped in between" she said taking Road, Allen, the akuma and Lero by surprise.

"Also you hurt my friends. I can't forgive you for that." Sam said slightly angry looking at Lenalee and Miranda. "Oh really and I was hoping we could be friends. Besides you can't do much not with the state your bodies in." Road said walking to Lenalee and hugging her. "Three akuma huh? I'll be fine, I'll save their souls" Sam said confidently a smirk still present on her lips.

Road let go of Lenalee and jumped onto Lero, her expression blank. A murderess smile appeared on her face "well then go ahead but you forgot you're also up against a Noah." She said floating further into the shadows. Sam was about to activate her white knight when she heard Allen grunt and turned towards him.

Allen was trying to pull his arm out of the wall, he started screaming in pain and pulled it out while ripping the wall paper. "Don't push yourself" Sam said turning back to Road, "I won't let you hurt my friends anymore."

Sam charged at Road and activated her white points and cat character (just made up the names white points are white ballet shoes which are like Lenalee's dark boots and cat character is her cat ears and tail.) she was about to strike but the four faced akuma blocked the way, took the hit and it's soul was saved. She was about to attack again when she heard the blue akuma shoot flames at Allen whom was trying to fight.

Sam turned to see and hopefully help Allen but the pain in her tail stopped her for a second. Just a second was all Road needed to order the akuma with blades to attack her and it did sending Sam plummeting to the hard ground face first next to Miranda, soon followed by Allen.

Sam's coughed blood as she tried to get up and collapsed, Allen ripped Miranda's ropes and on instinct she crawled to the wall with tears still running down her face. Miranda watched as Allen sat lifeless and Sam tried to move but collapsed. Miranda crawled back to them placed Sam's head on her lap and held Allen.

Road and the akuma looked at her, "what's she doing?" the blue akuma asked as they all continued to stare at her is question until Road asked if she was an idiot. Miranda continued to cry and started to remember her past life and how lonely she was. A light suddenly glowed around Miranda, Samantha and Allen. Soon a dome of clocks and bright yellow light covered them and their time was being sucked away, their torn clothes now repaired and their injuries healed.

Sam and Allen's eyes snapped open and they both sat up, "thank you Miranda" Sam said. Mirada's teary eyes widened as she watched Sam proceeded to get Lenalee because Allen was still amazed.

Allen was about to get Lenalee when Sam came in carrying Lenalee's motionless body bridle style and placed her near Miranda and Allen. Allen place his fingers on her wrist "good she's still alive" he sighed in relief, he waved his hand in her face as an attempt to catch her attention, but she didn't respond.

"Is she alright?" Miranda asked in a worried tone with tears still spilling out of her eyes. "She's fine as long as she stays here for a while." Allen said as they watched Lenalee's time being sucked away. She opened the half lidded eyes to see Allen, Miranda and Sam. "Sam, Allen, Miranda" she said, voice in a sleepy tone as she looking around at everyone. She opened her closed hand and Timcampy flew out, she then talked about a dream she couldn't remember.

Miranda was still confused and asking what was happening so Allen explained that she saved them "thank you Miranda" Sam, Allen and Lenalee said as they plotted their next move.

"Waltzing wind" Lenalee shouted as she and her dark boots created hurricanes and shot them out of Miranda's innocence too the akuma outside. The akuma were stuck in a giant hurricane, Allen and Sam entered the hurricanes and killed the two akuma and landed facing Road as Lenalee joined them. "We have you now Road" Allen said as he pointed his arm at Road.

Road looked at them for a while before she started laughing evilly. "What is she? She's not an akuma is she?" Lenalee whispered to Allen and Sam, "No she's human " Allen answered still glaring at Road who had a large smirk on her dark gray skin. Lenalee's eyes widened at Allen's response, "she's human?" Lenalee asked looking at Road. "No she's a poor soul that's been trapped in between akuma and human" Sam corrected getting in to a fighting stance.

"I had so much fun, but I have to go now" Road said as a door appeared floating behind her. "Remember Allen, weapons are used to kill other humans." Road said jumping back towards her door and leaving. Allen, Sam and Lenalee stared quietly at where Road and her door disappeared. Sam gritted her teeth in anger, 'one day' she thought. A cracking sound caught her attention and almost imminently she grabbed Allen and Lenalee and ran towards Miranda.

"Sam! What's wrong!" Lenalee asked/shouted, "The floor is breaking" Sam shouted back but forgot to put on her boy voice making Allen look at her. As they reached Miranda they all fell.

Sam was first to open her eyes and she quickly scanned the room she looked at Allen, Lenalee and Miranda who was still conscious hugging her self. Sam crawled over to Miranda and hugged her, she whispered in her ear "Miranda thank you, you can let go now" Miranda continued to sob as Allen and Lenalee began to wake up. "Bu-but I don't want you to feel that pain again, I don't want to lose the first people to thank me." She continued to cry in Sam's shoulder.

"It's alright Miranda" Allen said smiling as he sat up and lent against the wall, "our injuries will heal, you'll see." He continued. Lenalee and Sam nodded at her reassuring her. Miranda sobbed once more as she deactivated her innocence. Slowly Lenalee and Allen started to collapse and Sam was struggling to stay conscious, Miranda ran down stairs and Sam crawled over to Allen. "I'm sorry Allen-kun" she said in her normal voice seeing as she was the only one conscious. Soon after she heard shouting she started to collapse herself.

The clock struck 12 and Miranda ran down stairs to the land lord, she began to shout "MR LAND LORD! A DOCTOR PLEASE CALL A DOCTER THERE ARE THREE INJUED PEOPLE UP STAIRS!" the land lord dialled the hospital and Miranda ran to the outskirts of the town. "MR FINDER OF THE BLACK ORDER WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE its ALLEN AND THE OTHERS!" Toma was shocked at first but snapped back into it when he heard her shout about the exorcist that had entered.

-later, Sam POV-

I fluttered my eyes open to a hospitals door, I didn't want to go in there, it reminds me too much of the lab where they- they. I couldn't take I sat up and ran, there were people running after me but I was way too quick for them even without my cat character. I lost them eventually and realised I was under a willow tree, Tia came out of my shirt and the sky started to produce snow. I immediately thought back to the time I meet Allen. I sat at the trunk and pulled out some bandages and treated my wounds. I going to have to see Komui, but how are Allen, Lenalee and Miranda? Looks like I have to go the hospital.

I was about to go to see Allen and Lenalee but I thought I should get some of those medical plants at the east of town. I took off my torn exorcist coat and carried it over my arm. Slowly I made my way to the east of town and picked the plants I needed and placed them in my coat. I turned and looked for the hospital that wasn't hard to find and walked there, but I stopped at Miranda's first.

I knocked on her door and heard her fall over, she quickly opened the door and stared at me, "yes m-may I help you?" she asked. Tia hid in my coat, I knew she wouldn't recognise me since I always had my hood up. "Thankyou Miranda for everything." I said and I guess she recognised my thank you for she started to cry and hug me.

"Are you all right now Sam?" she asked between sobs, "yeah I am. I came to see you and treat your wrists Miranda" I said as she let me in and sat down at the table. I treated her injuries and we talked about a few things like she didn't believe I was a girl and about Allen and Lenalee.

When I finished she thanked me and asked "so why aren't you at the hospital?" I remained silent for a while and answered "well I hate places like that, also I was worried about you. By the way may I borrow some clothes please?" she smiled at me and nodded "sure I hope you don't mind it being black she said as she handed me a dress that came up to my knees and had long sleeves.

As much as I hated dresses I took it and replied "I don't mind the colour since I where it every day" Miranda lead me to the shower and I took one applied foundation to cover my scar, got dressed and said my thanks and byes to Miranda. I walked to the hospital to visit Allen and Lenalee while carrying my jacket full of herbs and my golem friend.

I was almost there when the sun began to rise and three figures stood in front of the doors and one I recognised to be Komui, the other two were also exorcists due to their jackets.

They were talking as I walked past them and entered I heard someone yell "STRIKE" I turned around and one of the two exorcists grabbed my hand and flirting with me. He had red hair, an orange scarf, a green and black bandana, emerald eyes and an eye patch? I was about to kick him but the other exorcist did that for me, "idiot" he shouted, he was small, old and had dark rings around his eyes. "I'm very sorry about my apprentice." She bowed a bit.

"No it's fine. I have to go now if you please." I turned to leave, "that's an interesting hair colour you have." The red head said getting up, I stopped and turned "really I used to have blonde hair but I bleached it and it turned white" I said which was obviously a lie. "Oh ok then It looks good" he said scratching his cheek.

I bowed at them again and turned towards the reception desk and the receptionist behind it. "Hello may I help you?" she asked I nodded "may I please see the boy that got here a few hours ago he has white hair and scar on his face." I said she nodded. "he is in room 310 and his companion in room 313" she said looking at a few papers I thanked and turned to the elevator but Komui stopped me. "Why are you seeing Allen and Lenalee? Who are you?" he asked.

I was prepared for this, "a boy came up to me and gave me his jacket and told me to take the herbs inside to the people in this hospital." I said holding up my exorcist jacket somehow he bought the story and nodded. "I'm sorry, it's just that they mean a lot to me. Do you know what the boy who gave you this jacket looked like?" he asked. "Um he had brown hair torn clothes and he was rather cute." I said making up a description. "I see thank you shall we visit them together." He said as we all walked to the elevator.

On the way up I came to know that the red head was Lavi and the old man was bookman. "So what's your name?" Lavi asked as we stepped out the elevator, "my name is Alice, Alice Jones" I said making up a name. "Originally I'm a nurse that works here but I have a week off work as a holiday." I said, entering Allen's room and taking the herbs fro, my coat and medicine out of the cabinet I placed them on a counter and began to blend them together.

While I was making medicine for Allen and Lenalee Komui asked bookman to give Lenalee acupuncture while he fixed Allen innocence. Lavi stood in the doorway leaning on its frame.

I finished making the medicine and placed it on his bed side table. I excused myself from the room immediately I went to Lenalee's room and knocked on the door. I heard bookman give me permission to enter I opened the door and placed the medicine on the table next to Lenalee and left into town.

I wondered around and bought some new clothes, a pair of black pants, a white dress shirt with short sleeves, dark blue tie and some new bandages. I then went and brought a needle and thread to mend my exorcist coat. After bandaging my arm and throwing away my tattered gloves I sat at a bench in a park covered in snow like a blanket and began to sow.

After about an hour or so I finished and put it on, I placed the hood up and walked towards the hospital to visit everyone. I walked towards Allen's room first and knocked on the door, "ah come in" I heard Allen's voice say, I was relieved that he sounded ok. I entered and immediately Komui ran up to me "SSAAAAMMMM" he said in a scary voice but it didn't faze me.

Komui continued "where have you been?" he asked, towering over me seeing as I was even shorter than Allen. I moved him aside and went over to the desk at the other end of the room, I took the pen and paper from it and wrote "I went shopping after I rested at the park" And gave it to Komui. He looked at me, "do you have proof?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest. I pointed at my sleeve and Tia shot out of it, she played the bit where I was resting on the willow tree. I admit I looked pitiful but it was proof and I had my hood up so he couldn't see my face.

"Ok you are excused" he said sitting down. I went over to Allen and patted his head, "he looked at me through his one eye and smiled "don't worry I'm ok. You fought the most are you ok?" he asked sounding more worried and then saw my bandaged arm. "What about your arm?" he asked taking a hold of it; gently I pulled it away and held up my thumb.

Allen looked a little relived, "hi I'm Lavi bookman who are you?" Lavi asked walking up to me extending his arm to me. I shook it as Allen told him my name for me, "his name is Sam, and he can't talk." "Oh yeah I remember you now yeah what you did to Yu was hilarious." He said laughing, but then stopped.

Lavi started to look at me from different angels, I turned around and noticed that he didn't drink his medicine. I walked over and picked up the bottle. I took off the lid, squished Allen cheeks together with one hand causing his moth to open and placed the bottle to his lips, forcing him to drink it.

He started to squirm as he realised how bad it tasted but continued to drink, "um-" Lavi and Komui started but obviously didn't know what to say yet.

When Allen finished most of it I placed the bottle on the table as he started to cough, "what is that? It tasted terrible?" he said holding his throat. "A girl dropped it off here under Sam's request, and come on dude it can't be that bad." He starts and he continued to smile with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head.

I grabbed the bottle grabbed his cheeks like I did Allen's making his eyes snap open and forced it down his throat the little bit that Allen didn't drink. I removed the bottle from his mouth and he started hacking and coughing too, "geez that's nasty I need throw up now." He said placing a hand over his mouth. Suddenly bookman kicked him in the head, "shut up people are trying to sleep" he yelled at Lavi.

We just stared as the two started to argue, I sat down on Allen's bed as they continued to bicker. Bookman turned to me and Allen "I have no name you may call me bookman." He said giving a slight bow I bowed back.

After a few hours Lavi convinced Allen and me to go to some festival, and soon were attacked by akuma. After we defeated them it started to snow and Lavi chased Tim and Tia. But fell over soon after.

-A few days later-

The doctors finally let Allen go but Lenalee was still unconscious, Komui ordered us to go back to headquarters with Lavi and Bookman.

We all boarded the train back to headquarters, Lavi and Bookman sat opposite to me and Allen after about 30 minutes Allen fell asleep and 30 minutes after that I fell asleep.

-Lavi POV-

Finally after about an hour and a half the two of them were in a deep sleep and I decided to have fun and I drew on Allen's face which I admit was fun. I looked over at Sam I was about to put his hood down when his hand came up and stopped mine, oh crap was he awake. "Interesting reflex" the old fart said, I looked at him this is a reflex huh. I then noted his right arm and was about to touch it when it grabbed my other hand and threw me onto the floor.

I got up and sat next to gramps, this is going to be a long train ride.

**Yay finished **

**So sorry for the late update I had writers block.**


	5. author note IMPORTANT

**Um hey guys I have some bad news,**

**I decided to not continue this story on and on quizazz instead so if you want to read the rest you can read it there because there is an improved version and on quizazz I can add links. **

**The story is still under the same name and my user name is the same too except instead of 'manga' it's 'anime'. **

**I'm doing this for both stories, if you can't be bothered to go to the website and searching the title or my account name, then you're missing out on some awesome parts of the story.**

**Here's a brief preview, of past, present and future love:**

"Come on Sam open up." Lenalee shouted knocking on my door. "No I'm not going to that party" I said

"At least come into town with me and help me pick a dress"

"HOW CAN YOU GUYS JUST LET HER GO WITH HIM? DIDN'T YOU SEE HOW SHE GRABBED HIS HAND THEIR DATING! DATING I TELL YOU!" Komui shouted.

**And can you love me:**

No she's not there

I pushed the heavy black bars

I slid the door open and saw a ball curled on the floor

**Ok so that's just hints of the next chapter. You may hate me but it's so hard to describe outfits and features and stuff so yeah. **

**To clarify:**

**Website: .com**

**I'm not continuing on this website **

**I have updated past, present, future love but still working on can you love me because past present future love took a while.**

**My account name is: anime-lover2958**

**I'm so sorry everyone! **


End file.
